


Stars

by magickalmolly



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickalmolly/pseuds/magickalmolly
Summary: After the Star Dazzle award show.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written August 29, 2007.

Slipping away from the crowd backstage, Chad crossed to the open doors at the back exit and peered out into the starlit evening. There was one person missing from the celebration, and Chad didn't understand where the Star Dazzle award winner had gone to. Or why he was missing his own party.

But Ryan was easy enough to find. He was sitting outside on the grass, a little ways away. His newly acquired prize sat next to him, but Ryan wasn't looking at it. Chad could see that Ryan was looking instead at the real stars, lost in thought. He didn't appear upset; rather, he seemed to simply be enjoying the quiet night around him, peaceful and content. 

It took a long minute for Chad to realize he was leaning against the doorway, watching Ryan watch the stars. But when this realization dawned, Chad shook his head and straightened, blushing a little even though no one had witnessed what he'd been doing. 

Chad deduced that Ryan probably wanted to be alone, and so he thought it better not to disturb him. He made to slip back into the building, but Ryan sensed the movement and looked over his shoulder to see what was there. At the sight of Chad silhouetted in the doorway, he offered the other boy a half-smile.

Chad paused, trying to think of what to say. "Hey. I. I mean, we; everyone," and Chad gestured behind him, indicating their classmates inside. "We were wondering where you'd gone. You're missing the party. Gabriella's mom brought brownies..." Chad trailed off, suddenly and unaccustomedly, embarrassed. He felt like he was going on and on.

"If you want to be alone..." Chad shifted from one foot to the other, and tugged a little on the tie he was still wearing. Ryan's smile widened at the sight of Chad's discomfiture, but it was warm and well-meant. Teasing. Ryan's expression, even playfully meant, didn't help.

Slowly, Ryan got to his feet, only snatching up his trophy as an afterthought.

"Nah; I was just thinking. You know, about tonight, and before... Everything that's happened." 

Ryan came closer, his expression softening as he looked to Chad, as did his voice. "You guys were really nice to me, and I..." and now it was Ryan's turned to blush, which Chad noticed with no small amount of surprise. "Well, I just wanted to say thanks." 

So much of what Ryan didn't say hung in the air between the two boys – thanks for forgetting how Ryan use to treat the other kids at school, thanks for making him feel like part of the gang, thanks for giving him a chance to teach them all what he knew, and for following him. For looking to him as a leader.

And thanks for letting him teach Chad how to dance. Ryan hadn't been able to stop watching Chad on the stage during their big group number earlier this evening. Even with all the other kids around, Ryan eyes searched out Chad again and again. Ryan had felt giddy and proud and so impressed at just how good the boy moved.

Chad knew what Ryan wasn't saying, and he offered him a wide grin and his hand. Ryan returned the smile, but shook his head at the proposal of a handshake. Feeling suddenly daring, he opened his arms instead, pulse tripping. Hey, the night had been full of so many surprises already; maybe he'd get one more.

Chad eyed Ryan for a long minute, one eyebrow raised, clearly dubious. But then he smiled, wide and bright, and embraced the other boy with both arms. They laughed together, and Ryan squeezed Chad tight before letting go. He would have held on longer if he thought Chad would have allowed it, but Ryan knew better than to press his already phenomenal luck. One hug was good. Yeah, definitely. 

Unaware of Ryan's thoughts, Chad clapped Ryan on the arm when they parted, then impulsively threw his arm around the other boy's shoulders. "C'mon, Wildcat; let's get in there and party! You deserve it." 

Grinning from ear to ear, Ryan nodded and looped his arm around Chad's waist. From inside, the boys could hear someone had turned up the music, and everyone was laughing and cheering as they began to dance. Ryan held up his Star Dazzle award and, after a moment's pause, handed it to Chad.

" _We_ deserve it, Fred Astaire." 

Chad took the trophy wordlessly, blinking. An expression of utter bewilderment came across his face as he turned to look at Ryan. "Dude... Fred _who_?"

Laughing out loud, Ryan lead them back into the building with a shake of his head. "Oh, Chad, you have so much to learn..."

~fin~


End file.
